Olivia Holt Vore Saga Part I - Olivia's meal
by testguy242424
Summary: CONTAINS STRONG VORE - Olivia Holt is hungry, and has quite a tasty dinner planned for her


Olivia Holt rubbed her slightly swollen belly. She could feel her intestines still working on the remains of her last meal—Bella Thorne. But her stomach was empty. And her stomach wasn't about to sit around and wait for the intestines to finish up their job. Olivia's stomach started growling loudly, begging her for food.

"Hush, you! You're going to have to wait a little while. Jessie will be coming over shortly."

Jessie Prescott was one of Olivia's classmates. A close friend of Bella's, actually. She was "the hot one" that all the boys always stared at during class. Olivia looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a very well-coordinated casual outfit: a pink tank top with a little pink heart over the chest, white shorts with a pink band around the legs that was decorated with hearts, and pink socks. Her long, blonde hair was accessorized by a pink headband. She was pretty attractive for her age, although her chest was somewhat flatter than some of the other girls. Stupid boys, all they do is stare at girls' boobs.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Olivia's stomach growled in anticipation.

"You have to calm down. She thinks she's here for a study session, and study sessions are quiet."

Her stomach rumbled deeply and then fell silent. She patted her stomach.

"Good girl."

Olivia flung open the front door to reveal her future victim.

"Hi, Jessie! Come on in!"

"Hello, Olivia. Thank you for offering to help me study for our Math exam. I am just so stumped on how to do these algebra problems."

"Well, why don't you set your stuff down on the table and we can do our work there."

"Okay, sounds good."

Jessie slipped off her shoes and walked over to the kitchen table. Olivia stared at her, sizing her up. Jessie was wearing a blue t-shirt, a pair of gray-blue shorts, and light blue socks. Her long brown hair was simply thrown behind her, gently resting against her back. Her body was rather striking, especially given her age. Her breasts were well-sized for her slender, but still meaty, body type, and her round butt filled out her shorts nicely. It was no wonder all the boys stared at her. But that was about to end. . . .

"So what is it you need help with first, Jessie?"

"Well, I am having problems with the properties of linear equations chapter."

"Oh, that stuff's easy. I can explain it to you in no time. Just let me get my pencil."

Olivia went to get a pencil from her book bag and dropped it on the floor, where it rolled under the table.

"Oops. Let me get that."

Olivia got on her knees and crawled under the table. Right in front of her dangled Jessie's feet. She just had to time this right. . . .

Olivia grabbed Jessie's feet and shoved them in her mouth.

"What the heck?!"

Olivia ignored Jessie's inquiry and swallowed her feet instead. With Jessie's feet in Olivia's throat, she would find it hard to escape. Another swallow brought Jessie in to her calves.

"Olivia, what in the world are you doing under there?"

Olivia's only response was to swallow again. She was now up to Jessie's knees.

Jessie now looked down under the table to see her legs disappearing into her classmate's mouth.

"Olivia!? Why on earth do you have my legs in your mouth?"

Olivia just ignored her. She brought her arms up to Jessie's legs and tried to push her off the chair. It took several tries, but she was finally able to knock her onto the ground. It would make the swallowing process much easier this way.

Olivia grabbed Jessie's hips and pulled herself up her legs as she swallowed them. As she approached her hips, she could begin to feel Jessie's feet pushing against the wall of her stomach. Now for difficult part number one—Jessie's butt and hips.

Olivia slid her hands up to Jessie's waist. She stretched her mouth as wide as she could and pulled her victim into her. Slowly, but surely, Olivia was able to wrap her lips around Jessie's fleshy butt and wide hips. Now to swallow them. Olivia managed to work the rump in question to the back of her mouth. She then swallowed hard, letting her esophagus' peristaltic action take hold of Jessie's hips. With this helping draw her prey in, Olivia had a much easier time swallowing.

Jessie was panicking like crazy. She was flailing her arms all about and shouting. But this was a small town. The next house was a least a couple hundred feet away. There was no one to hear her screaming.

She tried to swat at Olivia's face, hoping that it would do something. It did. It gave Olivia the opportunity to grab Jessie's hands and pin them by her side and in her mouth. She swallowed, drawing more of Jessie's belly, and her hands, into her throat. Her fate was sealed at this point.

Jessie tried to squirm back and forth, thinking maybe it would allow her to get loose from Olivia's throat. All it did was make the swallowing process easier. As she was pulled in up to just below her chest, she could feel her knees bending inside of Olivia's stomach.

Olivia stared at Jessie's breasts. From this angle and being so close, they looked enormous. It only made Olivia all the more determined to swallow them. Jessie was now begging Olivia to let her go, but Olivia's mind was tuning out everything not involved with swallowing this girl.

Olivia reached up and pressed down on Jessie's breasts. They were quite firm, but she was still able to compact them enough that they shouldn't present too much of a problem. She swallowed, drawing the ample mounds inward. She wrapped her lips around them, feeling the flesh jiggle as they rubbed past the inside of her mouth. She gulped hard, and her esophagus took hold of Jessie's breasts. It was all but over for the poor girl.

"No, please, just listen to me! Olivia, you don't have to do this! Please don't eat me! I'll do anything you want! Just please don't—!"

Jessie's plea was cut short as Olivia shoved her head into her mouth and then closed it. She savored the last taste of her prey and then swallowed. She felt her stomach filling up as more and more of Jessie descended to her abdominal depths. Olivia rolled over onto her back as the last of Jessie entered her stomach.

Jessie couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. She was curled up in the fetal position, the walls of Olivia's stomach pushing against her on all sides. Deep rumbling and churning sounds were coming from below her feet, the vibrations rocking her in her fleshy prison. She had no idea why Olivia would want to eat her. But she had to find a way out of here. She tried to think back to Biology class. Too bad she was too busy flirting with all the boys and not paying attention, because otherwise she might have figured out a way to cause Olivia to regurgitate her. All she could manage was to struggle weakly in her tight confines. Jessie was starting to get very warm and sleepy. Olivia's stomach gently began to massage its latest meal. The last thought to cross Jessie's mind was, I wonder what all that noise is down there. . . .

Olivia rubbed her engorged stomach. She felt so unbelievably full.

She lay on the floor, soaking in the pleasure of having such a large meal digesting inside her. She could feel everything that was going on inside her. Her intestines, now all displaced from the introduction of her latest meal, were still hard at work processing Bella Thorne. Sometimes she hated having such a long intestinal tract. Granted, it made digestion of such large meals much easier, but it also took forever. She'd eaten Ashley like a week ago and she was still lingering in the intestines. Oh well, she thought. Guess it's the price I pay for enjoying a good meal.

A loud gurgle erupted from Olivia's stomach. She could feel the stomach walls start to churn hard. Jessie's body shifted inside of Olivia, causing her entire gut to quake. Olivia soon began to feel hungry again, and made plans on who was next to feed her growling stomach...


End file.
